


Life

by Dopeydonut413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, POOF - Freeform, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopeydonut413/pseuds/Dopeydonut413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny bit of drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

_Tick. Tock._

Dave hovered there watching the mass of red before him. Red fairy wings, dark obsidian curls and white teeth surrounded by red lips and a wide smile. 

"Hey there Dave" 

"Yo Megido" You replied in the signature Stider style. With a poker face. 

Megido's grin never faultered. She just pulled out her Music Box Time Machines. "Want to go time traveling with me?" 

"I don't know Aradia...I'm pretty done with time shenanigans." 

"Pleeeease Dave. It's not as fun without you" 

"hmmmmm fine as long as I get to- Hey! Wait! When are we going?!" 

"50 sweeps in the past! Lets go!" with a swish of red Aradia was gone. 

"Fuck a Sweep is like two years right?" Dave adjusted his tables and with a flash of red he was gone as well.

To a onlooker they would have seen another two flashes of red, moments after the two figures disapeared. The same figures from before were breathless with laughter and were hunched over, the one with dark hair even seemed to be rolling with laughter. They continued this way before looking at each other and laughing again. 

This was supposed to be what life was all about right? Living each moment to its fullest, even if those moments were a hundred years in past. Some times he forget about that, luckily he had Aradia to remind him. And probably will for a long time to come. After all time players had all the time in the world didn't they? 


End file.
